


Surprise

by jackwabbit



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, Found Family, Friendship, M/M, Paul and Adira and Hugh and Tracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: ThreeSpoilers: “Scavengers,” general knowledge through said episode.Summary: Paul wants to surprise Hugh, but he needs help to pull it off.
Relationships: Hugh Culber & Paul Stamets & Adira Tal, Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Surprise

Adira leads Paul into sickbay by the hand, like he’s a child.

He’s dragging his feet a little and the look of annoyed reluctance on his face is so familiar Tracy can’t help but smirk. Adira makes a beeline for Tracy and soon they’re close enough to speak without others overhearing. Adira then glances around furtively, and whispers so that only Tracy can hear.

“Is Doctor Culber here?”

Tracy’s smirk vanishes, and as soon as she sees Adira is not only clearly fine, but agitated about something, she looks up at Paul with concern.

“No. What’s wrong?”

Paul shakes his head, looking uncertain. “Nothing. It’s nothing. Adira just…”

Adira rides right over him, and Tracy gives the teen a shocked look.

“I have an idea. And I need your help.”

“But... should I call Doctor Culber? Commander”?

At this, she gives Paul a questioning look.

Paul shakes his head again. “No. No, I.. I don’t think so?”

It’s a question, though, and the hesitation in Paul’s voice makes Tracy sigh. She’s had enough.

“Okay. If one of you doesn’t tell me what’s going on, I’m calling both Hugh and Saru down here, because I don’t know what this is,” she says, gesturing between the two of them, “but I’m sure it’s not good.”

Adira laughs nervously. “No. No, it’s good. Honest. I… he just doesn’t want Doctor Culber here for this.” The words come out in a rush, and Adira makes a frustrated gesture at Paul.

Tracy gives Paul a look. One that demands an answer. Paul takes a deep breath before taking Tracy gently by the elbow and pulling her toward a biobed, away from the next closest people in sickbay.

“Adira thinks we can remove the implants,” he says, some of his usual excitement sneaking back into his voice and his gestures.

Tracy blinks. “What?”

“Trust me,” says Adira. “It’ll work.”

“And we’re keeping this from Hugh why, exactly?” asks Tracy. “He designed the implants. He’s the expert here. He should be involved in this.”

Adira gestures emphatically at Paul. “See?”

Paul’s shoulders slump and he sighs.

“I know. I just…” Paul looks away and then back again, meeting Tracy’s eyes. “He hates them, Tracy. I thought maybe I could… surprise him.”

Paul shrugs the slightest bit and looks down when he says the last bit. A faint blush creeps over his face, and slowly, Tracy smiles. It’s a tender smile, and it matches the look in her eyes. This is the shy, insecure, always trying to be worthy of Hugh version of Paul that she’s privileged enough to know, and she finds herself nodding. But Paul doesn’t see her, so eventually, she speaks.

“Okay,” she says quietly, and Paul looks up again. There’s gratitude and the slightest sheen of tears in his eyes as he nods back.

“Okay,” he echoes.

“Okay!” exclaims Adira, breaking the mood with their words and a single clap.

Ten minutes later, they’re ready to begin. The procedure doesn’t take long after that, and before it seems like it’s even possible, Paul’s forearms are smooth and soft again. They’re a little red, and they itch a bit, but that’s alright.

It’s more than alright, in fact, because the test jump they do later works just fine, and when Paul next sees Hugh, fine doesn’t even begin to cover his reaction.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I found it odd that Hugh seemed to know nothing about Paul’s implants being removed near the end of “Scavengers,” in the renowned “pajama scene.” And I’m sorry, but I’m not buying Adira removing them on their own. Yes, genius teen and all that, and yes, Paul is a bit reckless with his own body, but I still see them/him seeking actual medical guidance in this case – if for no other reason that Hugh would skin them/him alive if something went wrong. Things are too fragile with Hugh at this stage for Paul to risk himself and their relationship like that when it’s not emergent (a la the Jeffries tube), and Adira would have some healthy fear of both Paul and Hugh in this situation. So. Here we are.


End file.
